Las notas de mi vida
by Evelyn Bennet
Summary: Esta historia trata de como una chica puede mejorar su vida con algo tan simple que la musica, ella enfrenta su sueño con muchas dificultades como lo hicieron los grandes musicos; Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Ledwin van Beethoveen, Chopin, etc... Toda la historia me pertenece, todo sale de mi cabezita \(O.O)\ Denme una oportunidad, PORFAVOR LEAN MI HISTORIA... (T-T)


**DECLAIMER: tODA ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE A MI MENOS LOS GRANDES MUSICOS (OBIO O.O) ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DE UNA CHICA QUE DA SU VIDA POR LA MUSICA, ELLA NARRA SU VIDA A SI QUE SI VEN PARENTESIS () ES LO QUE PIENZA ELLA...BUENO A LEER!**

Todo comenzo en un otoño recuerdo como las hojas de los arboles caian al compas de el violin de mi padre, todo era maravilloso, pero a los pocos dias ella murio. El doctor de dijo que era normal que la gente se tiene que ir tarde o temprano. Fue demasiado temprano. Ella no estuvo conmigo, ahora tendria que estar con mi padre. Yo no lo conocia bien, ya que el era el director de orquesta de "La orquiria" bueno ese no era su nombre pero el solia decir que asi le sonaba el nombre , yo solo tenia 5 años cuando mi padre me dijo:" Vamonos" esa fue la ultima vez que escuche pop...

Desde ese dia fue puro piano y violin en mi cabeza, las notas llegaban a mi cabeza al compás del viento. Mis unicos heroes eran, Beethoveen, Chopin, y a quien le entrego mi corazón Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. El era ( y sigue siendo) mi inspiracion. A pesar de que todos le dijieran que estaba loco el compuso 215 conciertos para piano y murio a los 35 años.

El me enseño a los 6 años a tocar el violin ya que mis dedos no eran suficiente gruesos para sostener el violin, ahi estaba parada en el hotel practicando y volviendo a practicar las mismas notas, hasta que mi dedo undice se inchó.

- No puedo papa, es imposible- Me habia rendido

- Nada es imposible, Wolfgang no se rindio despues de que llegara al trono Colloredo es siguio y siguio intentando y tu... debes intentarlo- El me motivaba diciendome hostorias de Wolfi. ( Wolfgang )

- Melody ven aca - Lo se Melody cuando lo escuchas asi suena bien pero cuando te digo que me llamo, Constanza Melody Ambar, lo arruina todo, verdad?

Yo solo fui con el, me hania conseguido un maestro de violin. Como lo se?

Tenia un violin en su mano, Dah? Las sabias palabras de Isaac Newton " Jamas digas lo obio" y eso se dedicaba el. (?)

-Mi nombre es Luigie Sperfamore -

- Como el hermano de Mario Bros?- Melody, es una estupida pregunta.

- Quien?-

- Ya sabes Mario Bros el del aparato- Dijo un chico detras de el, era el chico mas lindo que jamas habia visto, tenia ojos grandes y verdes y su cabello castaño.

- Ah,.. eso-

Mi corazon se aceleraba cada vez mas, hasta que ya no pude mas, me fui corriendo dentro del cuarto, sin decir adios. Empeze a buscar algo que comer, lo se es estupido pero eso hago para calmar los nervios.

- Melody! - Me grito mi padre - Vas a regresar ahora...mismo-

El vio comola recamara estaba toda desordenada, y yo en un rincon...tratando de atragantarme con los chocolates.

- Querida que haces- Me pregunto

Yo solo queria estar sola.

- Porque los llamaste?- Pregunte, wow sinceramente era una GRAN estupida.

- Por que el sobrino de Luigie sera nuestro acompañante, el estara contigo en los ensayos, ya que Luigie sera el director de orquesta.

- Y tu?- Dije con la boca llena de chocolates

-Yo tocare como violinista principal... ahora levantate limpiate, cambiate, y...dejame algunos chocolates-

Yo hice lo que me pidio, aunque pareciera mucho, dejarle chocolates. Baje las escaleras yo me puse una ropa casual de siempre. Baje las escaleras y sali mi padre me estaba esperando junto con Luigie y el chico mas lindo del mundo.

-Oh querida, pense que no hibas a venir- " Yo también " - Dejame presentarte a Nicolás- Ese era el nombre de ese chico que mi corazon deseaba tener, literalmente.

El solo hizo una reverencia, senti como si yo fuera la reina de su corazon. Yo solo le conteste la reverencia. Mi padre y Luigie empezaron a reirse de nosotros, yo me acerque a el y le susurré:

- Tranquilo mi padre esta loco y rie por todo-

- Es un musico, que esperabamos?- Me contesto,Yo solo le sonrei

Subimos al carro, llegamos al teatro de la ciudad, era TAN GRANDe habia inmensos candelarios. Mire a Nicolas estaba igual de impresionado que yo, podia mirar sus ojos durante horas, ese brillo que tenia dentro de el me atraia. El me volteo a mirar...

- Crees que Beethoveen toco aqui?-

- No lo creo lo construyeron en el 98- respondi

- Oh claro,

Subimos a un elevador pequeño bueno cuando viajas con un señor de 100 kilos al lado de ti lo es , llegamos al escenario, jamas habia visto eso, asientos arriba, asientos abajo asientos por todos lados! Pero no dejana de mirar a los ojos de Nico eran tan tan hermosos...

- Querida deja que te presente a Jorge, el es mi compañero de violin- Me presento mi padre

- Hola querida como estas?- Era un señor alto con cara amigable, yo le sonrei, que rara vez yo le sonrio a una persona, es decir, quien le sonrie una persona cuando apenas lo conoces?

- El conocio a tu madre...- me explico mi padre, eso explica porque le tengo confiansa

- Tu madre era muy original- Nadie antes le habian dicho eso a mi madre le dician como; Era una gran madre, gran chica, una amiga ejemplar, bla bla bla

- Melody ven mira esto!- Desde cuando Nico sabia mi nombre? Pero no importa, por lo menos sabe que existo.

Yo fui con el, habia un grillo muerto aplastado por el violin.

- Pobre grillo- Me daban lastima los animales que terminaban aplastados.

- Sabes para quien es esto-

- Para quien?- porfavor que no diga para mi

-Para los niños detectives.. y niñas- rio un poco nervioso, era lo mas lindo que jamas habian hecho por mi, incluirme en una actividad con el chico que amo...literalmente.

-Que encontraron?- Un extraño hablo

-Un grillo muerto- Dijo Nico

-Oh...oh- Dijo el extraño retrocediendo dos pasos atras

-Usted sabe...HABLE- Creo que ahora se quien es el policia malo "-nico-"

-No yo no se nada- repitio el extraño, yo seguia viendo a la cucaracha aplastada su pata se movia todavia y eso se me hacia repugnante pense si tenia familia o incluso hijos asi que me dio mucha lastima...y si era una madre? o era un padre? o tal vez era un niño solamente? preguntas llegaron a mi conciencia

-Melody que piensas?- Dijo Nico sacandome de mis pensamientos

-Que cosa?- Pregunte

-Cual crees que sea el castigo ideal para el- Uy eso era una pregunta dificil, pero mis ganas de absecion me ganaron...

-Toca la piesa n°40 de Mozart- (se golpea contra la mesa varias veces) que tonta que tonta que tonta) - Y que sean los 4 movimientos, una tras otro-

-Que cosa es eso?- Pregunto Nico, bueno guapo pero tonto...clasico. Yo solo lo mire...

-Es un reto para mi, cual gusto hare- Dijo tomando su violin, y tomo justamente el que estaba al lado del grillo muerto...caso resuelto

-Ja!- Grite - Sabia que usted era el responsable de este homicilio! - Tenia 6 años y sabia que era un homicilio, QUE CLASE DE INFANCIA ES ESA?

-Que inteligente eres- Respondio el extraño

-Cual es tu nombre?- Pregunte cambiando de tema

-Dimitri, Dimitri Hautgers-Me respondio amablemente

-Entonces, no vas a tocar la melodia?- Pregunte anciosamente

-Claro- Dijo Dimitri volviendo a tomar el violin empezo poco a poco a comenzar la melodia, era algo, magico...

**LA SINFONIA NUMERO 40 ES COMPUESTA POR **

**PRIMER MOVIMIENTO: MOLTO ALLEGRO**

**SEGUNDO MOVIMIENTO: ANDANTE**

**TERCER MOVIMIENTO: MANUETTO. ALLEGRETTO-TRIO**

**CUARTO MOVIMIENTO:ALLEGRO ASAI**

**PUEDEN ESCUCHARLA EN LA WIKIPEDIA DE WOLFGANG AMADEUS MOZART AHI YO LA ESCUCHE \(O.O)\**

**ATTE:**

**EVELYN BENNETT**

**P.D.: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS**


End file.
